User talk:Ash Crimson
Changes The featured article and the featured media would work the same exact way. The news works pretty much the same way, except you just go to the News page, create a new blog, and make sure you add it to the News category. It's relatively easy to do. As far as how long, it'd take me to put on here. I'd say between 15-30 minutes. - Wagnike2 15:59, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :* Going to go ahead and start putting up the new main now. Just as a heads up. If anything is messed up for a few minutes that will be the reason. - Wagnike2 18:49, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Trial and error I tried the time thing on Cliff and Adam, it did not work. 22:01, April 25, 2010 (UTC)Deathsculler I didn't know It would be more direct if you put it on them. Deathsculler 00:36, April 26, 2010 (UTC) My blog. I want all the users to vote on my blog. So far I've got: TheYoshiman 97, Maddicon (or something), Frank-West, Deathsculler, Kaysharonrocks, Jakeinator and you. Do you know any other users who frequently use this wiki? I tried to get ThaPauly to go but she/he didn't and didn't reply when I asked why, there was no reply. Is he/she usually like this? Do you think you could kind of hint it to him/her that I would really like him/her to comment on my blog. I can't wait for Dead Rising 2! Also, could you add a picture of the Entrance Plaza stage from Tatsunoko Vs. Capcom to the Entrance Plaza article? I asked about it before on it's discussion page, and you said 'Go for it'. Normally, I would. But my computer doesn't let me upload pictures to wikis for some reason (I don't even have an image on my user page). Okay, thanks. MagcargoMan 11:21, April 26, 2010 (UTC) One more idea I have one more idea for the scoops and survivors. Unmarked scoops don't have names, because they are unmarked. But in Chop Till You Drop, every scoop has a name, like how in the original the convicts have no scoop, but in the Wii version, they do. So I thought that for unmarked scoops we could use the Wii version's scoop name. That's probably the last big change I'll think of for a while, but I think it's a good idea. What do you think?Frank-West 14:35, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Website Hello, I have a website about superheroes. Would you like to visit it? www.freewebs.com/spaffsuperheroes Frank-West 14:54, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for going to it, have you voted on the tournament yet? The tournaments are pretty cool, but I can't remember if I have this week's match up... But anyway, the website is a group effort from my friends, but mostly it's me and this one other guy. He put the music on the pages, and I dunno if we should remove it or not. Also, you can leave comments in his blog if you want, but overall enjoy the site. (By the way, I am Morphos and my friend is Videoman) Frank-West 18:21, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Question Hey I have a question, how do I make the font black on my user page (since white doesn't show up nicely in my table. I don't know what kind of code to use; like or something ? --Mistertrouble189 21:29, April 26, 2010 (UTC) *No problem, thanks for the help and getting back to me though! --Mistertrouble189 21:39, April 26, 2010 (UTC) *Ah, ok, let me know! I just took a look at the achievements page and it looks pretty cool, your adaption of the Survivors chart should look well. (I just used the way Lostpedia makes their character lists but either way works!) --Mistertrouble189 21:43, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :*Not bad, not bad at all! I like it! --Mistertrouble189 23:20, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :*Yup, I have it in alphabetical order by last name, since that's my preference. Another order I could think of is when they're encountered in the game, but I put the date in the chart anyway.--Mistertrouble189 00:40, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :*Sweet, it looks great! I just added a few more survivors on my page and hopefully will get the last three tomorrow and then gotta do a buncha victims lol.--Mistertrouble189 02:27, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :*Hehe, I'm used to it, but hoped it didn't give you TOO much trouble =P. But don't worry, I'll add my updates to that article as well. Btw, looks like someone redid your work back to mine because the "characters were too scrambled"? May want to take a look at that and undo the user's revert.--Mistertrouble189 03:54, April 27, 2010 (UTC) *Well, you never know, maybe he'll get an email and will come back and answer me ha. Do YOU know where those 3 folks are from?--Mistertrouble189 19:28, April 27, 2010 (UTC) lol :3 things and such of that and blargs and what time is it :3 ADVENTURE TIME 1:i love the phrase ADVENTURE TIME 2:you should really make a page for the woman who didnt make it im getting too lazy :' 3:on the willamite survivors page(the one that lists the types of survivors) you made the shade of green to bright i cant read it asince the texts are white 4:i didnt come up for a four 5:ccomment on my blog or ill hit you with this shovel 6 do you play saints row 2 7:if you were a ho would you want a pimp or a pimpette(joke question but you still have to awnser it or get shot with a revolver) Awesome! Awesome background image! It's really cool! But what happened to the logo's 'Wiki' word? MagcargoMan 07:14, April 27, 2010 (UTC) About the blog Thanks for asking, but he/she doesn't look like he/she will reply. Is ThaPauly usually this 'mean'? 07:40, April 27, 2010 (UTC)~~ Logo Hello, I was talking to Wagnike about the new skin, and he said you made the new logo. The word 'wiki' looks kinda weird... I think MagcargoMan noticed it too, wasn't it different before the skin change? Frank-West 14:56, April 27, 2010 (UTC) No it Wasn't Your version has way more problems, especially towards the bottom. (Frank is not an old lady T.T) But whatever, I'm sure that can be fixed without removing your additions. Probably. I thought you messed up more lol I'm the Woman Who Made it 1 I made The Woman Who Didn't Make It :D you dont have to thank me... you will 2 i think we should just name survivor unarmed fighting styles Female Fighting Style(pushes and kicks) Common fighting Style(punches) 3 is it me or does Rachel Decker just seem British or English Logo You fixed the logo. It looks cool! I might start a new blog soon. I'll inform you when I make it. My first one was a sucess. Everyone went on it. Except ThaPauly, but you said he's 'all work and no play' or something. That's okay. I guess he's just not a blog person. Sorry for my lack of edits lately. However, I've been fixing the food template so it has all the food items. There are a lot of weapons missing from the weapons template. Also, you should the Humvee to the car part of that template. After all, if you kill the convicts (which I suck at) you can drive their vehrical. MagcargoMan 07:14, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Admin Hey, I almost have 500 edits, and it's almost the end of the month. Do you think that once I hit 500, you could promote me? If you can't then that's fine, just thought I'd ask. Frank-West 19:05, April 28, 2010 (UTC) : I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound pushy. But yeah, I would keep editing, just not as often, because since it was originally for school, I wouldn't be able to keep editing at school because I would have other work. So I would still frequently edit, just more so on weekends. Frank-West 21:11, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Karen's Edits I noticed Karen's edits are kind of... Messy. She's not very good at grammar or spelling, and normally I wouldn't ask you to do this, but could you ask her to check her work before saving? I would ask her myself, but the last time I made a suggestion to her she said she wanted to kill me with a brick. I'm sorry if I offend anyone with this message, because I really only want to help. :/ Frank-West 00:36, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Did you know did you know i added mostly all survivor galleries plus sean's gallery :o 2 i dont have dead rising anymore...i let my best friend borrow it so i wont see it for a while :o but i still remember EVERYTHING i know from it :3 3 it sucks that everyone asks you to make them a admin. if you ask me admins are doosh head MC kadoodies 4 how dare you not say thanks >:o *punches you in the tummy* 5 why the hell do i number these things 6 wow ive benn here a long time and half the people here have edited more then me :x ive been here since march and got over 300+ edits while some peoples are here since april and got 400+ edits i fail ;D *yoo-haa**drinks ginger-ale* 7 i wanna go to a shootin range and get a pistol and do some shootin rangin :o ima so go with my girls we gonna be like "BITCH" and ima be like "bitch dont lumpin call me a bitch bitch" 8 hi ;3*hugs* Relevance User talk should be relevant to the wiki, not to advertise forum games. I probably overreacted when I said I would ban him for a week, but talk space should be reserved for wiki maintenance. Wikiar 07:55, April 29, 2010 (UTC) K then Okay, I understand. She messaged me already and I'll probably just have to get over myself, so... Yeah. I'll stop asking questions like this. But the thing she keeps posting about The Woman Who Didn't Make It really isn't true, Rachel always spawns there, there is no "50/50 Chance". Frank-West 12:16, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :I noticed that myself. I plan on going through that mission several times at increasingly later hours to see if she ever isn't there. ThaPauly 19:28, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Business Yeah, I've been pretty busy the past week or two. Plus with Left 4 Dead 2 releasing The Passing I've been playing that a lot lately. I haven't abandoned the wiki, promise. :P ThaPauly 19:11, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :I really like both L4D and L4D2, I think they're both really well done. Plus it's a game that rewards strategy and teamwork, which is nice. ThaPauly 19:33, April 29, 2010 (UTC) New chart Yeah, I just had a few more folks for my Willamette chart so I just kept it the way it is and I was gonna use the new one for my FC chart (just didn't know how to use it...lol but it definitley looks much simpler. I just changed my description box to 60 and the location box to 10. Also, how do I change the light green color to the dark green color I have on my Willamette chart? I wana see how it looks. Thanks again! Btw - nice uploads on the new DR2 character images (the ones I got were scanned from a magazine = bad quality lol)--Mistertrouble189 02:31, April 30, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks for the help Ash! I gotta make a chart for the characters in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero when it comes out this summer. Can't wait for it! Should be interesting, like The Passing (if you play Left4 Dead 2)--Mistertrouble189 18:44, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Same Name! Hey, guess what!?! I was looking up Street Fighter on TV Tropes Wiki, and under the trope examples, on the bit where it says 'Alternate Company Equivalent' it mentions a game called 'Kings of Fighters 2003' (I've never heard of it). But anyway, a few words before it metions that game's name, it said that there'a character from it called 'Ash Crimson'. Very coincidental. And yes, I'm aware that people (both real and fictional) can have the same name. But you have to admit that was an interesting find. MagcargoMan 12:48, April 30, 2010 (UTC) hey i got some deadrising images and i was wondering if you wanted to upload it yourself, or if i should. Cool! That's awesome, thanks! I won't go powermad or anything. Also, me and KSR have settled our dispute, so it's no problem anymore. I'm finishing adding notebook descriptions to the survivors, that'll probably be done near the end of the weekend or today. Thanks again for the administrative 'powers'. I really appreciate it. =)Frank-West 22:42, April 30, 2010 (UTC) The Origin of Ash Crimson(its sounds like a scoop name i know right :O) i saw the king of fighter wiki and saw ash crimson and your user is ash crimson from there.....Thats really ga-I Mean...uh. something :B Narrow? How come when you add an image to the background of a wiki, the main page becomes narrow? The same happened to Pocket God Wiki. MagcargoMan 06:12, May 1, 2010 (UTC) New Article! I made a new article: Japanese Radish. This is my fifth created article on this wiki (four of them are food-based ones) and every time a food item page is made, I add it to the food template. I haven't made much edits because I don't really know much that hasn't already been written on this wiki. Sory about that. But there are still quite a few articles left, Like food, weapons and scoops. MagcargoMan 06:48, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Apologies Sorry I wasn't editing for the past week, life took a toll on me, had some personal issues, and I was playing 360 to let go of stress, but overall, apologies. I made a new rule though, check the Dead Rising Wiki Talk Page to see it. The Yoshiman 97 16:46, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I actually don't think we should do that, because it could lead to a lot of trafficking and clutter. The articles here are big, and "one size fits all", so I was thinking we should do that instead. One size fits all. The Yoshiman 97 20:33, May 1, 2010 (UTC) A debate, you ask? We should have another poll! The Yoshiman 97 22:04, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Nah, combine em. Liked the old way, comment and poll so that we'll know who's voting for what, and how many new users we have. Thanks, The Yoshiman 97 22:28, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Cool The Yoshiman 97 22:34, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, one more question: If an admin loses his powers due to inactivity, will he/she be able to get back admin status? The Yoshiman 97 23:15, May 1, 2010 (UTC) just gonna ask :o can i put make unmarked scoop pages, i was like thinking of pamela and heather and i wanna make a scoop page for them :O. i was also wondering if i could name it :o i really think they should have a unmarked scoop named : Twins H&P and i was wondering for your approvals :o i also got new pics i really wanna use :D for the page RE:My Sims Thanks =] It's hard work (which never ends lol, new game comes out soon)! And not at all, go for it! What we used for that Petal page was: Petal (MySims Kingdom)|MySims Kingdom||true Petal (MySims Agents)|MySims Agents For the first tab, the first set of words is the page title, the second set of words is what you want the tab to say on the base page and for the "||true" thing...I have no idea what it does haha just keep it there. Hope that makes sense? Try it for your garbage can thing you were trying out in your sandbox.--Mistertrouble189 23:25, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I updated my Survivor mode blog check it out and comment :B "OH SHIT, THATS NOT GOOD!" ''--Alice, on being near explosives.'' Updated blog again :B comment some more "oh yes baby moreT.T-more more that's it baby more comments"'FAIL'' ''--alice, on comments'' Can you also comment on the Magnum ability ;B and i edited it again yet. due to your cmment and why wouldnt you get a dog , i would get a widdle pug :3 and name him wrinkles You know dogmeat is a girl dog right :o because dogmeat has puppies so you kinda need girl wiring for that stuff :x Zombie Dog Blog Update coming soon! I'm going to update the blog to explain how the zombie dog thing would work, before I start the new blog. I'll tell you when it happens. MagcargoMan 11:37, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Character images Hey, you're the top admin here aren't you? Lol, just wondering what the "protocol" is for character images on their pages (so I know not to upload any more bigger/fully body images if they wont be used =O). Do we just use the "notebook" images? Like I added some for Janet Star, Kindell Johnson, Beth Shrake, etc and they got reverted. Should this be the same for Cletus, Steven, Jo etc.? Btw, MySims is addicting for me since I love to build & be creative haha, they're coming out with a new game next month (or at least anouncing it =D)--Mistertrouble189 01:28, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Kickass Idea Came up with an awesome idea, but have no time to tell you right now, tell you tomorrow, I'll make sure. The Yoshiman 97 03:47, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry I'm late, but I (kinda, hope) have a solution to the Dead Rising, Dead Rising 2 weapons page. I was editing the Kingdom Hearts wiki, since I like the game and wiki there, but http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Two_Become_One Look at this. Notice the infobox? It has a tab! I was just wondering if we could do that for the weapons pages, like DR, DR2, and such. But it's worth noting that I don't know how to tab the infoboxes, but still, I think this is a good idea, and maybe a solution. If this is stupid, then I'm sorry for the somewhat "kickass idea", but thanks for reading this, The Yoshiman 97 23:29, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Zombie Dog Blog Updated! I updated my blog. Check it out. Oh, by the way, what were you refering to when you said 'Awesome!'? MagcargoMan 07:05, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Milestone I made my two hundreth edit on this wiki! MagcargoMan 09:09, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I'll fix that Okay, I'll change the effect of violent weapons on zombie dogs (it would have the same effect as when fighting Special Ops and Cultists). Please comment after I do it, I'll tell you when. MagcargoMan 09:15, May 3, 2010 (UTC) There, I fixed it. Violent weapons are toned down for zombie dogs. Plus you can stick novelty masks on their heads or shove a hunk of meat in their mouth (and they'll chew on it like a bone). Please comment on the more friendly blog. However, I'm keeping disembowel. MagcargoMan 09:22, May 3, 2010 (UTC) In fact, you can use the hunk of meat to distract zombie dogs! MagcargoMan 09:26, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I also made it so you can't use Face Crusher or Neck Twist on them. Now that it is more zombie dog-friendly, could you please comment again? MagcargoMan 09:43, May 3, 2010 (UTC) No, don't worry, I was thinking that using Face Crusher and Neck Twist on a zombified dog was cruel anyway, same with chainsaw, katana and excavator. MagcargoMan 09:43, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, actually, I've now wrote it so it says chainsaws, katanas, battle axes and excavators may or may not have the same effect as they have on normal zombies. That way, the users can decide if they want it be that way or not. MagcargoMan 09:53, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Cases Something perhaps to add to the consistency polls. When linking to Case pages, I've been writing them in the style of "CASE 1-3 Odd Old Man". Then one person will edit one of my links to look like "CASE 1-3", and someone else will edit a different link on a different page to look like "An Odd Old Man". We should really pick a style and stick with it. (PS. I'm cool with the week thing. Like I said, busy, and will continue to be for the next week. But I'm going to try and put away L4D and Civ Rev and fiddle around with DR more. :D) ThaPauly 12:49, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :I'm okay with whatever way we want to do it, all I'm really looking for is consistency. It might not hurt to every few weeks or so do a poll regarding how certain things are formatted in the wiki. It would also probably be advantageous if a page was made for the results so down the line new users could have a point of reference. It might help eliminate some of the messy editing. (There are some people who add good content but just sort of throw it in with complete disregard for even basic formatting.) The talk page could be used to discuss the standards we've decided to use (in case someone has a different viewpoint that may be better) or to call attention to other areas of inconsistency for future votes. Just a thought. ThaPauly 21:30, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Poll At what time is the poll closing??? CrackLawliet 13:55, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Info boxes Are we gonna use the Notebook Description section for psychopaths and victims too? Because I think we probably should, unless it would be too crowded/messy in the boxes... What do you think? I would be able to add the rest of the notebooks if you added the section. Frank-West 14:51, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Categories The add category button still shows up for me at the bottom of the articles. It should be working, let me know if I just misunderstood what was going on with them. - Wagnike2 16:13, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Zombie Dog Blog Updated! I have now added Zombie Dog-based achievements. Plus I've added how much PP you get for killing one. Also, I'm not sure if you noticed, but you can also distract them by throwing a Hunk of Meat. Please comment (this is the last update think). MagcargoMan 07:03, May 4, 2010 (UTC) DR Skills/Leveling/Other Stuff Three things: One: Me and CrackLawliet think that it might be a good idea to combine the pages for Skills and Leveling. I would make a sandbox page to see what it would be like, but I don't know how. Do you think you could put up something to show me how to make sandbox pages? Two: The Skills page table needs another column, one for what level Frank unlocks that skill at. I tried to add it myself, but I don't know to change the background color or edit the box very well. My editor kind of locks up when I try to switch areas of the table. Three: I'm sorry for asking you to do all this stuff, but you seem to be the one who knows how. Frank-West 14:02, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : Okay, thanks for showing me how. And the leveling is not random; for example, you learn Zombie Walk at level 50, and Double Lariat at I think around level 14. But thanks a lot for the help! =)Frank-West 20:06, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Private Messaging? Is their any way to Private Message another person? CrackLawliet 16:58, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay That's fine. I didn't know there was another page. Also, I made the Waypoint page. We've needed that one a while, I think. Frank-West 21:38, May 5, 2010 (UTC) One more box change I have one more idea for a box change. For the store infoboxes, I think we should put in a section for what number the store is. N117, for example. I dunno if that's a real store or not, but you get the point. Also, what happened with the wiki a couple minutes ago? It reverted back to a version that was a month out of date... Then it fixed itself. Weird. Frank-West 01:44, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Girls just want no worries Frank-West keeps complaining(like a bitch) about my edit's My spelling and grammar are awsome. He said he's gonna goto some of the admins and i only know you and yoshi and frank are admins idk who else :x. 2 tell frank-west to stop talkin shit about me or theres gonna be more problems i dont care if he is a admin. 3 You should do something about this ive been here longer than he has. 4 please help ;x i'll give you this coupon for a hug. 5 plus i made my wiki account on this wiki this wiki is like my buddeh :3 : Okay, seriously, what the fuck? I'm sick and tired of cleaning up after you KSR! I'm trying to resolve this WITHOUT involving anyone else, and you are trying to escalate it into a Goddamn war! For one, I'm not talking shit, I'm trying to help. Two, your spelling and grammar are not awesome. They're pretty bad. I don't care if you are 'lazy', you need to at least try. And Ash, I don't want to involve you in this, but if you decide to do something, please read both sides of it. Frank-West 18:27, May 6, 2010 (UTC) I guess so I guess, but she really should proofread before she edits. She won't listen to me, no matter how nicely I try to ask. Frank-West 20:20, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Answer Yes. I dunno what categories it would go under, but yeah, I think that we could make a page for him. Frank-West 22:41, May 6, 2010 (UTC) : Are you going to make the page or should I? Frank-West 22:44, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Cleanup Template I just noticed the cleanup template has a typo in it. It says, 'Otis Wahington' instead of 'Otis Washingtion'. Thought I'd tell you so it could be changed. Frank-West 23:51, May 6, 2010 (UTC) : Also, do you think I could clean up the "poorly written" guide? There are a couple things I'd like to add to it, as well as cleaning it up so it looks nicer. It was your guide, so I'm asking you before I edit. Frank-West 18:35, May 7, 2010 (UTC) A couple of things. 1. that game is awesome though your entitled to your opinion. 2. I simply dont have that amount of time on my hands, and if you wanted it i could probably get you in free of charge.Chuck-Greene 00:07, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Are they still Active? Are Jakeinator, Deathsculler, Maldicon and Mistertrouble still active?02:47, May 8, 2010 (UTC)MagcargoMan ^Yes, one of them are--Mistertrouble189 03:24, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Pocket God? Have you heard of or played the iPod Touch/iPhone/iPad App '''Pocket God? If so, Pocket God Wiki (Wikipedioog) needs your help. MagcargoMan 03:10, May 8, 2010 (UTC) New Messages Could you change the new message notification back to the original color? It blends in with the background too well and that's probably why I don't read new messages until they're too old. Wikiar 23:36, May 8, 2010 (UTC) : I would ban them, but I deleted the page first and now I can't find it again. Can't find the IP Adress either. I tried accessing my history, but my little brother was watching some questionable things so he cleared it. Sorry, maybe I can figure something out. Frank-West 01:11, May 10, 2010 (UTC) When??? When were you mean to me? I don't really remember. Both ways I doubt you could treat me as bad as I'm normally treated xD. I am playing the game again because I have a weird obsession of helping a friend with games and we finished DR on his first. I left mine after trying to go for Zombie Genocider and it froze, but I'm doing it again (And saving periodically) and updating. Too bad I started at level 13 =(. CrackLawliet 20:35, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Don't exactly remember time but I do remember I had about 40,000 kills. I was using a slow method though, since I couldn't find the White Sedan, I just went directly to the van. Now I have 30,000 and I'm going to finish this week. I'll keep getting level ups though so I will be updating from time to time. CrackLawliet 20:57, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Why awesome...? CrackLawliet 21:04, May 10, 2010 (UTC) lol okay then ^^ CrackLawliet 21:07, May 10, 2010 (UTC) WTH!?! You said that ThaPauly wasn't a blog person, yet he went on Mistertroubles' blog. Don't worry, I'm not angry with you, just him (ThaPauly, not Mistertrouble). He didn't go on my blog even though I asked (nicely), but he goes on MisterTrouble's blog without even being asked! That's not right! How come he cares about a blog about a 'time limit', yet ignores one about 'zombie dogs'!?! In fact, I bet he goes on other blogs as well, but just not mine! Why!?! This is just injustice! I hope he reads this! MagcargoMan 07:01, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : Maybe he thought it was rude when you asked, so he didn't go to it. I don't personally think it was rude, but maybe he did. Also, maybe he isn't interested in zombie dogs, or is more interested in time limit stuff. That's just what I think. Frank-West 13:09, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Alice's Request 1 i might update my aDLC blog i updated it one time and wiki logged me out so it didnt save so i was pissed and i didnt update it for a long time. 2 can you AD. my blog on the first page of wiki i like when people comment on my blog but it just you and yoshi and Mag and the other few people here. 3 i got over 500 edits :D *high five* 4 Can you help me with ideas to update my blog (i got update block) i already have the few on there but ya... 5 Did you know that 99.9 percent of rapists start by putting there hand on your shoulder! (lol joke i heard0 6 i forgot 6 7 i also forgot 7 8 i think i might update by adding the women who really didn't make it. UPDATED DLC BLOG CHECK IT OUT CHECK IT OUT CHECK IT OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT... and you better comment LOLs :D 23:52, May 11, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks First Survivor I'm Awsome i am a survivor pro :B i just added a page on the first released Survivor on dead rising 2 YAYs i added Rebecca :B im a survivor pro LOLs :B 02:12, May 12, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks Well, it does bother me, but seeing he won't comment, there is no point waiting for him to. I got twenty-six comments on my blog, pretty good if you ask me. But still, he didn't even reply to my question, which would of been okay, even if he said 'no', I wouldn't care. It's just that he ignored me when I asked is the major bothering factor. MagcargoMan 05:56, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Chop Till You Drop In regards to your largely unanswered question, I have gone through the Dead Rising notebook and found that Sid does not have an entry. I'm going to go through Chop Till You Drop and document anything noteworthy. Wikiar 08:43, May 12, 2010 (UTC) *Ello, don't mean to intrude here. Yeah Sid isn't in the DR notebook and I think that it's the same for CTYD (I remember doing the mission..no body spawned and pretty sure isn't in the book, but good thing Wikiar will follow up). Sid is in the game manual, but I dunno where his last name. K I think I just repeated already-known info. Lolz. Just see my post below. --Mistertrouble189 23:47, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Tabs Hey, I saw that you wrote a comment on Wikiar's page about the tabs and you're having trouble with it. Anything I can do to help? I got some experience :D --Mistertrouble189 23:47, May 12, 2010 (UTC) *Hm, I'm not sure what you mean by "section off a specific part of n article" :/ I tried doing the tabs on your sandbox (didn't save, just a preview) and it works, but the only thing I see is that the tabs look like regular linked text on the page (no boxes or stuff). Wait, "section off a specific part of n article", like have it appear as a giant box or diff color than the page? Hmm --Mistertrouble189 00:36, May 13, 2010 (UTC) It's all good. Just wish that I wasn't so retarded with the tech here... The Yoshiman 97 00:41, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :Why, you want BC2? It's a great game, but I haven't gotten into campaign mode yet. I can say, however, that the multiplayer is awesome, playing it over and over and over again. The Yoshiman 97 01:35, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I saw some campaign stuff when my little brother was playing, some of the stuff they said was pretty funny. I need to play and actually maybe start campaign, but maybe I'll do it after I'm done with Final Fantasy XIII. It's taking me a long time to finish the game, since I got gold recently, and I'm playing online again. --The Yoshiman 97 23:13, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :Red Dead looks badass, I've loved the trailers so far, and it's been impressing me more ever since I saw the first one. The more I saw, the more I liked, and it's gotten to the point where I want to buy the game. But I want Alan Wake, Fallout New Vegas, Assassin's Creed 2, Chrono Trigger, and Dead Rising 2 too, so I don't know which one to pick. I'm already gonna get Super Mario Galaxy 2, but after that I'm broke. Man, being poor sucks :(. I want so much stuff. The Yoshiman 97 02:10, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Exactly... by the way, did your computer get fixed? Were you able to discover the secret of the tabs? The Yoshiman 97 23:23, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :That sucks. But while you're trying to figure out the mystery of the tabbing, I have a question; how do you make a new template? The Yoshiman 97 00:55, May 19, 2010 (UTC) 1st DR2 Survivor Rebecca is her official name not made up, it said it on her HP bar(They still have Names on their HP bars on DR2) the only thing is that she is Asian and i can't find her last name. Horror Wikis i was on the wiki search frame and saw your wiki Dead rising wiki as one of the top Horror Wikis dats awsome grat'z LOLs :B 01:32, May 13, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks Other thingamajigs I beat thepauly and wikiar :D i got 1-2 more edits then wikiar and i super beat pauly :B dats epic. I think he left He (FrankW) might be busy now but i need the info so i will plead of you an answer. I started overtime mode for my first time. Question 1: if i fail can i retry it with same stats and all? Anywho, i have 3 queens, a first aid kit, and the coffee filters, and a ton of MGs and the real mega buster and i'm level 50. i have like 17 hours left. Question 2: can you beat overtime with 17 hours left? should i try? Question 3: what else do i need? Q4: How can i get 7 queens? I think that's all I need. Deathsculler 22:02, May 15, 2010 (UTC) please help me! Updates...whatill you do withow meh :D and my awsome blogs updated survivor mode check it out :B LOLs :B 02:32, May 17, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks Spam My comp lagged real bad and it posted three times. Not my fault. Chuck-Greene 15:22, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Unmarked Scoops I want to do Unmarked scoops :o But i need you to aprove choose which ones to approve ;B or choose none 1:Alyssa,Brett,Jonathan:Huntin' Shack Survivors, The Gun Show, True Survivors 2:Susan:Laid Back Old Ladies, Oldie But A Goodie 3:Sally and Nick: The Movies Cancled, Fans A&B, The Ratman Fanclub 4:Gil:The Drunk, Solving The World's Problems 5:Sophie:Sophie's Song, Indoorsman,Or include the 360 gameplay for the Prisoners Page. 6:Bill:How To Come Out Of The Closet, I'm-In-The-Closet 7:Can i post a photo Challenge on the front page to challenge people to get full body pics of listed survivors.(atleast once a month) 8:Comment on my blog use a more detailed comment. :B LOLs :B 20:38, May 17, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks Ima Stand you Off In A Gunshop i did gunshop stand off but i did it in 2 sections Gunshop Standoff(Survivors)/Gun Shop Standoff(Phsycopath) as 2 diff pages because their Super different to be on the same page so ya.... I already did Gun shop Standoff(surivors) and i already named Gun Shop Stanoff(Phsycopath) :c updates on survivor mode :o;o;o;o;o;o:O check it out New template idea FRANK WEST: Don't forget to come back for me! This article may be in need of frequent revisions and may be lacking information. It'll be for people looking at the wiki and not editing and seeing the page is small. I think it'll be useful on September first. (DR 2) It's different from a stub. It really is. Deathsculler 04:36, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Garbage Can 2 What do you need that for? It doesn't make sense to put aside a second page for a weapon that's completely the same as its DR1 counterpart. Wikiar 05:52, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Blog Updated! Hi, added the effects of Mixed Drinks. Plus, new achievement: Good Boy! MagcargoMan 06:39, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Late Response Very late response; I didn't notice the message. Who is Ganon? Was he trolling, already blocked, or what? Frank-West 18:32, May 18, 2010 (UTC) : I just checked the user list, and I still couldn't find him. Frank-West 19:41, May 18, 2010 (UTC) : I see. I messaged him about his edits, but he hasn't replied back. I think that if he keeps editing the way he does and doesn't message me back that we should block him. Frank-West 00:17, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Isabella icon on the isabella page can you change the Picture of her i dont like her sniper picture it makes her like old and ugly ;c try this one or this Because an ingame Picture would be better than an Art one... OK ok.....:c you see that sad isabella face thats my exspession XD jk Pauly of the Tha what happend to pauly is he still an admin :o Admin page he is still isted as a admin(tha pauly), oh and can we do the photo challenge :o i wanna try to set a goal to get atleast 1 full body pic for each survivor. Go on yoshi's page and he has a link to the Dead rising wiki Admins Page Photo Challenge idk :I maybe you can put up award colomns on the fronts page :o only registered users can be a something of the week. i think it would help inspire users to edit allot more often and allot in general. :o and get a bigger community(there is like 7-8-9-11 peoples) Photographer of the Week:(link to page and icon), for people who add pics or pic edits allot. Journalist of the Week:(same thing^), For Location,Scoop,Case/Mission Info/Edits allot. Survivor of the Week:(same^), For Character edits allot. Then make it montly i just wanna know if you aggree :o;O MKs MKs edits i have over 705 edits i beat yoshi :D yays 300 more till 1000 SrS I dont feel like any of the guys on this wiki are takin me srs like what the ozay i can edit good :' my edits are good, right? i mean like im a good member on this wiki :c right? it's just like so hard...every time i edit someone else is right there corecting me. i mean like im really trying, i know i mess up sometimes but ya :c i dont think anyone like's me ._. well i know you do but you have to... since you have to be friend with everyone so ya :c.(an im talking to you as if you were a girl cause like your kinda like to me the boy but like the boy who girls hang with instead of guys y'know :o) hey :o i think ish time i asked >:I can i be an admin. : ^ Didn't you say that admins were "doosh head MC kadoodies"? Seems sorta hypocritical. Frank-West 21:53, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I never said i wasnt a hypocrit...:D and are you ash i dont think so. plua i have more edits than you did when you applied for adminship, and it wasn't during my first few weeks :' and i did'nt blame it on school :) : ^ It wasn't blaming it, that was an actual project I did. I got a good amount of Credit for it too. And edit count doesn't matter, it's what's in the edits that count. Frank-West 22:41, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Right... RE:Admin You didn't have to make an exscuse up :c....All you had to say was no.